geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Aethelfrith von Northumbria
Aethelfrith war König von Bernicia von 593 bis 604 und König von Northumbria von 604 bis 616. "Die ununterbrochene Geschichte von Northumbria und tatsächlich von England beginnt mit der Herrschaft von Aethelfrith. ... Er war der wahre Gründer des historischen northumbrischen Königreiches und man erinnerte sich an ihn als den ersten großen Anführer, der sich unter den nördlichen Angeln erhoben hatte." Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Geschichte Er war der Sohn von Aethelric und Enkel von Ida von Bernicia und erbte den Thron, als sein Vater im Kampf gegen Owain map Urien Rheged starb. Aethelfrith verfolgte Owain deshalb und konnte ihn schließlich 595 in der Schlacht von Catraeth besiegen und töten. Aneirin, Y Gododdin Richard Fletcher, Who's Who in Roman Britain and Anglo-Saxon England Aethelfriths Kampffähigkeiten lassen vermuten, dass er kein Neuling war und man kann sich vorstellen, dass er sich bereits in seinen mittleren oder späten Zwanzigern befand. Spätere Chronisten beschrieben Aethelfrith mit zwei Beinamen. Einige nannten ihn Aethelfrith den hitzigen, eine passende Beschreibung für einen mächtigen Krieger, aber andere nannten ihn Aethelfrith den Listenreichen, was vermuten lässt, dass er manchmal auch Gerissenheit, Täuschung und zweifellos Betrug nutzte, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Die Schlacht von Catraeth war so entscheidend, dass sie die Bedrohung durch die Gododdin ein für alle mal auslöschte. Das ermöglichte es Aethelfrith, weiter nach Norden vorzustoßen, ins Gebiet der Votadini, und dort britonische Gegenwehr zu unterdrücken. Er heiratete möglicherweise zu dieser Zeit die britonische oder piktische Prinzessin Bebba, nach der Bamburgh benannt wurde. Nennius, Historia Brittonum, IV/63 Historiker vermuten, dass sie seine erste und wichtigste Ehefrau war. Michelle Ziegler, The Politics of Exile in Early Northumbria Aethelfriths dramatischer Machtaufstieg verursachte zweifellos Besorgnis bei dem alternden König Aedan mac Gabrain von Dal Riata, der versucht haben könnte, mit Aethelfrith zu verhandeln. Gegen 598 wurde Aedans Sohn Bran unter verdächtigen Umständen von den Berniciern getötet - möglicherweise ein Beispiel von Aethelfriths Hinterlist. 603 führte Aethelfrith eine mächtige vereinigte schottisch-irische Armee gegen die Britonen bei Degsastan in Lothian. Anscheinend waren die Verluste auf beiden Seiten groß, doch Aethelfrith siegte und Aedan dankte bald darauf ab. ASC, Jahr 603 Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, I/34 In der Schlacht starben seine Brüder Theobald und Eanfrith. Annalen von Tigernach, Jahr 598 - "Die Schlacht der Sachsen durch Aedan, wo Eanfraith, Bruder von Aethelferht fiel durch Mael Uma Sohn von Baetan, in der er besiegt wurde." Weiterhin nahm auch Hering an der Schlacht teil, Sohn von Hussa, einem der Vorgänger Aethelfriths, doch er kämpfte auf Seiten der Schotten, was einen Kampf zwischen den beiden Königsdynastien vermuten lässt, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt abwechselnd Bernicia beherrscht hatten. Beda erwähnt Hering nicht. Michelle Ziegler erklärte in ihrem "Politics of Exile", dass Beda Herings Teilnahme nicht einmal erwähnt hätte, wenn er von ihr gewusst hätte, da es sein Bild von Aethelfrith und der bernicischen Dynastie befleckt hätte, wie Beda sie darstellen wollte. Aethelfrith beanspruchte Dal Riata nicht für sich, doch der Norden war zweifellos sein und Bernicia erstreckte sich weit hinein ins alte Gebiet der Votadini. Statt dessen wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Süden zu und fiel 604 in Deira ein, wo er dessen König Aethelric tötete. Er versuchte auch dessen Bruder Edwin zu töten, doch der junge Prinz konnte entkommen und ging ins Exil nach Wales. D. P. Kirby vermutete allerdings, dass es keine Eroberung gab, sondern eine bereits existierende Beziehung zwischen den Königreichen. Er glaubt, dass Edwin nicht sofort ins Exil ging, sondern dass Aethelfriths Feindseligkeit ihm gegenüber stück für Stück wuchs. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Um seinen Anspruch auf den Thron von Deira zu festigen, heiratete Aethelfrith Edwins Schwester Acha (es ist nicht bekannt, ob Bebba noch am Leben war). Beda erwähnt eine Ehe nicht ausdrücklich, doch Historiker halten dies für wahrscheinlich. Jetzt kontrollierte er das gesamte östliche Britannien von Lothian im Norden bis zum Humber im Süden, und könnte auch einige Kontrolle auf Lindsey südlich des Humber ausgeübt haben. Möglicherweise war es die Bedrohung durch Aethelfrith, die Creoda oder Pybba von Mercia dazu bewegte, weiter ins Inland zu ziehen und das Königreich Mercia südlich des britonischen Königreiches Elmet zu gründen, das bisher noch nicht von Northumbria erobert worden war. Aus den folgenden Jahren ist nur wenig von Aethelfrith bekannt. Mit einem so großen Gebiet muss er einige Zeit damit verbracht haben, eine starke Verwaltung und Befestigung einzurichten. Es gab möglicherweise viele Grenzgefechte, und wenn ja, war keines so bedeutend, dass davon berichtet wurde. 613 gibt es wieder Aufzeichnungen, als er versuchte, den entkommenen Prinzen Edwin gefangen zu nehmen, der an den königlichen Höfen von Gwynedd und Powys Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Aethelfrith nutzte dies als Entschuldigung, über die Penninen gegen Chester vorzurücken. Eine Gruppe Mönche aus dem Kloster Bangor-on-Dee zog aus, um mit ihm zu verhandeln, doch die Armee löschte sie vollständig aus. "Aethelfrith" in Encyclopaedia Britannica Beda berichtet, dass er sie angriff, obwohl sie unbewaffnet waren, weil sie sich ihm durch ihre Gebete entgegen stellten. Es sollen 1200 Mönche gewesen sein, von denen nur 50 entkamen. Danach besiegte Aethelfrith die Waliser unter Selyf ap Cynan in der Schlacht von Chester. ASC, Jahr 607 Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/2 Aethelfriths Sieg bei Chester wurde als von großer strategischer Wichtigkeit angesehen, da es zur Trennung der Britonen in die in Wales und jene im Norden führte. Frank Stenton bemerkt jedoch, dass Beda hauptsächlich das Schicksal der Mönche erwähnt und die Schlacht nicht als historischen Wendepunkt ansah. Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England Weiterhin erklärte John T. Koch, dass diese Ansicht inzwischen als veraltet angesehen wird, da Aethelfrith kurz nach der Schlacht starb und es beinahe keine archäologischen Hinweise auf Besiedlung aus dieser Zeit gibt, außerdem wäre das Meer immer noch der Hauptweg für Kommunikation gewesen. John T. Koch, Celtic culture: a historical encyclopaedia Edwin entkam aus Wales nach Mercia und von dort nach East Anglia, während am Hof von Ceredig von Elmet der deirische Exilant Hereric getötet wurde. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, V/23 Aethelfrith versuchte anscheinend, Raedwald von East Anglia zu bestechen, um Edwin ermorden zu lassen, doch ohne Erfolg. Da Raedwald selbst sehr reich war, Historiker vermuten dies aus den gefundenen Grabbeigaben von Sutton Hoo, das verschiedenen ostanglischen Königen zugeschrieben wird, unter anderem Raedwald. kann man vermuten, wie viel reicher Aethelfrith geworden sein muss. Eine ähnliche Bestechung wurde sicherlich in Elmet für den Mord an Hereric benutzt. Raedwald wollte zunächst zustimmen, wurde jedoch von seiner Frau überzeugt, das der Mord an einem Gast ehrlos wäre. Statt dessen stellte er eine Armee auf und zog gegen Aethelfrith. Bedenkt man die Macht von Aethelfrith und seine Errungenschaften in Schlachten, war dies ein großes Risiko für Raedwald und lässt vermuten, dass er es nicht einfach nur als Unterstützung für Edwin tat, sondern auch, um sein eigenes Königreich zu schützen. Inzwischen muss Aethelfrith höchstwahrscheinlich Lindsey unterworfen haben und war eine direkte Bedrohung für die Grenzen von East Anglia. Die beiden Armeen trafen am Ufer des Flusses Idle nahe Doncaster auf einander. Diesmal war sich Aethelfrith möglicherweise seines Sieges zu sicher und hatte eine kleinere Armee mitgebracht. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, II/12 East Anglia widerstand ihm und Aethelfrith wurde von seinen Leibwächtern getrennt und getötet. ASC, Jahr 617 Nach zwölf Jahren erhielt Edwin damit sein Königreich zurück. Aethelfrith könnte als rachsüchtiger und gewalttätiger König angesehen werden, doch es waren seine Eroberungen, die Northumbria zum größten englischen Königreich machten, was es für das ganze 7. Jh. bleiben sollte. Seine Söhne Eanfrith, Oswald und Oswiu wurden später alle Könige. Stammtafel # ♔ Ida (c547-559 / c557-569) ⚭ | Bearnoch; ⚯ || NN, Geliebte ## | ♔ Adda (c570-577 / c574-581) ## | ♔ Aethelric (587-593) ### ♔ Aethelfrith (B 593-604, N 604-616) ⚭ | Bebba; ⚭ || Acha von Deira #### | ♔ Eanfrith (B 633-634) #### || ♔ Oswald (N 635-642) #### || ♔ Oswiu (N 642-670) #### || Oswudu #### || Oslac #### || Oslaf #### || Offa #### || ⛪ Aebba von Coldingham (✝ 683) ### Theobald (✝ 603) ### Eanfrith (✝ 603) ## | ♔ Theodric (584-591) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Bernicians Kategorie:König von Bernicia Kategorie:König von Northumbria Kategorie:König von Deira